


Po wieczność

by Vjeverica



Series: Tydzień Pandemiczny [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Love, M/M, Pandemic Week, Sad Ending, Song: Radioactive Rain (Smith & Thell), Tydzień Pandemiczny, no happy ending, songfick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vjeverica/pseuds/Vjeverica
Summary: Obiecywaliśmy sobie wieczność, jednak przyszła ona zbyt szybko.Tekst na Tydzień Pandemiczny.Inspirowany piosenką "Radioactive Rain" Smith & Thell
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tydzień Pandemiczny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Po wieczność

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RudeSumienie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/gifts).



> Po tekstach RudeSumienie nie mogłam wyjść z tego ponurego nastroju i powstało to oto maleństwo.  
> Piosenka "Radioactive Rain" Smith & Thell zrobiłą swoje, wprowadziła mnie w nastrój i dała pomysł, który musiałam spisać.  
> Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy.
> 
> Muzyka  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3840oom5Ht8&ab_channel=Smith%26Thell

Gdy zorientowali się co się dzieje, było już za późno. Wszystkie elektrownie jądrowe w USA, a nawet na całym świecie, jedna po drugiej wybuchały. Ktoś włamał się do ich systemów i przeciążając je doprowadził do wybuchu rdzeni. Radioaktywna chmura pyłu rozprzestrzeniała się po całym kraju, nie było szansy na reakcję czy ratunek. Gdyby była to jedna elektrownia, można by ewakuować ludzi, ale wszystkie na raz? Niedługo nie będzie bezpiecznego miejsca w Ameryce.  
Z tego powodu Avengers zamiast działać zgromadzili się w salonie przed wyświetlanym przez Friday ekranem z wiadomościami. Na mapie pokazywano zasięg chmury, zaś spikerka relacjonowała szkody jakie wyrządzała. Ludzie umierali na ulicach, kilka minut wdychania oparów i płuca przestawały pracować. Nie pomagało chronienie się w domach czy próby ucieczki. Skala zniszczeń była zbyt duża by móc przeżyć, takie działania odsuwały to co nieuniknione jedynie o kilka godzin.  
Tony bez słowa wpatrywał się w ekran zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, by w ten sposób nastąpił koniec. Nie liczył, że zbyt wiele ludzi przeżyje katastrofę na taką skalę. W tym wypadku nawet bunkry by nie pomogły, zanim chmura i poziom promieniowania zmaleje minie kilkanaście, a nawet kilkadziesiąt lat. Szczerze mówiąc liczył, że umrze podczas bitwy, albo może jakiś inny bardziej nagły sposób. A nie tak jak teraz, czekając aż chmura dosięgnie i ich.  
Nie patrząc na innych wymknął się w pokoju idąc na dach. Tam wiedział, że będzie mógł spodziewać się spokoju. Zbyt daleko od ziemi by słychać było panikujących i biegających w koło ludzi. Z dala och jego kolegów z drużyny, nie musiał patrzeć na załamaną twarz Clinta, który zdawał sobie sprawę, że chmura pochłonęła już całą jego rodzinę.  
Stojąc przy krawędzi dachu wpatrywał się w dal, gdzie nieubłaganie widać było zbliżającą się radioaktywną chmurę. Wiedział, że za minutę, może dwie zacznie padać deszcz, a wtedy pozostanie mu kolejne kilka minut zanim umrze.  
\- Tony? – Głos Steve dobiegł go od strony wejścia na dach, jednak nie odwrócił się. – Co tu robisz? Powinieneś wejść do środka.  
\- To nic nie da, Cap. Wiesz do równie dobrze co ja – odparł lekko zachrypniętym głosem, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że ucieczka z salonu była również ucieczką od Steve’a. Nie wiedział jak mógł spojrzeć mu w twarz ostatni raz by się pożegnać.  
\- Tony… - Steve niewątpliwie zbliżał się do niego, aż mężczyzna poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. – Nawet tak nie mów, masz bunkier, prawda? Możemy…  
\- To nic nie da, nie przy katastrofie na taką skalę. Wolę umrzeć w ten sposób, niż z głodu na kilka miesięcy – przerwał mu, nie chcąc by obaj rozwinęli w sobie choć cień nadziei.  
\- Och, Tony. Jednak dlaczego przyszedłeś tu sam? Rozumiem, że może nie chcesz widzieć drużyny w takim stanie, ale ja to co innego – przypomniał z lekko łamiącym się głosem.  
Stark milczał przez chwilę przygryzając wargę. Nie wiedział jak powiedzieć Steve’owi, że nie chciał by ten widział jak umierał. Serum zapewniło Rogersowi większą wytrzymałość, szybszą regenerację. Zapewne i tak umrze, ale jako ostatni z nich. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co pomiędzy nimi jest, nie chciał umierać w jego ramionach. Nie chciał łamać mu serca bardziej niż musiał.  
\- Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że umrzesz jako ostatni z nas. Nie chciałem, żebyś musiał mnie takiego oglądać – wyznał w końcu, czując pierwsze krople deszczu spadające z nieba.  
\- Tony, błagam cię, nawet tak nie mów – wydusił odwracając mężczyznę w swoją stronę. – Obiecywaliśmy sobie wieczność, i może koniec przyszedł za wcześniej, jednak ta nic. Ważne, że będziemy razem.  
Tony spojrzał w błękitne oczy swojego partnera i nie mógł nie zagryźć wargi. Łzy swobodnie spływały mu po policzkach, jednak ten nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nadal trzymał jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu, druga zaś podniosła się do góry i otarła łzy, które zaczęły spływać również po policzkach Tony’ego.  
\- Będzie dobrze, ponieważ jesteśmy razem. Tak jak sobie obiecaliśmy, pamiętasz, prawda? – powiedział, uśmiechając się smutno.  
Tony tylko pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Nigdy nie mógłby zapomnieć najszczęśliwszego momentu w swoim życiu, gdy w końcu wyznał co czuje do Steve’a, a ten odwzajemnił jego uczucia. Szkoda jednak, że mieli tak mało czasu.  
\- Zatańczysz ze mną? – spytał nagle blondyn.  
\- Co…  
\- Nie udało mi się nigdy zatańczyć z Peggy, jednak nigdy nie przegapię możliwości tańca z tobą. Nigdy nie tańczyłem też w deszczu. Uczynisz mi te przyjemność? – spytał jeszcze raz puszczając go, w zamian oferując rękę.  
Tony nie czekał długo by ją ująć i znaleźć się w ramionach ukochanego. Nie grała żadna muzyka, byli tylko oni i deszcz, który miał sprowadzić na nich koniec. A jednak Steve prowadził go pewnie i lekko i pomimo łez spływających mu po policzkach, uśmiechał się lekko patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Kocham się, Tony – wyszeptał cicho z westchnieniem.  
\- Też cie kocham, Steve. Na zawsze i po wieczność – odparł, dławiąc się lekko łzami.  
Jednak po tym na chwilę przestał myśleć o nieuniknionym, gdy jego usta napotkały drugie. Ich ostatni pocałunek, ostatnie wyznanie miłości. Może zaraz miało go nie być jednak śmierć w ramionach ukochanej osoby nie była taka zła, ważne że byli razem, do końca.


End file.
